Regina George
Regina George is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. She is best remembered for her over the top negativity towards everyone in the cast, leading to her surviving a straw draw but being eliminated one round later. Regina was a candidate for TV Stars Road Trip. She was voted for in fourteenth place but was not made part of the main cast. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, Regina was chosen to be a part of Korra's Clique, which allowed her to remain safe for the first elimination and solidify her relationships with players in the game. Regina created an alliance with several Celebrities that she considered to be her followers, known as the "Plastics", and worked with them to form a tight alliance to survive the game. As the week moved on, Korra also became a pivotal member of Korra's alliance that she had formed with her entire Clique, assuring Regina that she was safe with her as the third member, with April being the second. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, Regina bullied many of the girls in the cast viciously, calling them ugly and the like. As a member of Korra's alliance, along with her Plastics, Regina was a key part of Ori's blindside, eliminating him from the game to prevent a brigade from continuing against the returning players. Thanks to Regina voting out Ori and preventing the returnee brigade, a new villain began to rise to power, as Villager became a leader of his own alliance to combat Korra's Clique. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had Regina bully several people furthermore, which resulted in Ashlee exploding and yelling at her, calling her a slut for siding with the men. Regina ultimately decided that Ashlee needed to go, but when a blindside against Farrah began, things changed, and Ashlee remained safe, much against Regian's wishes. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, Regina spoke negatively about Farrah, calling her ugly and stating that she never had a chance to win the game. Regina and Ashlee continued to bicker, with Regina reminding her that she was a threat and target to go home for the week. Regina also commented that Ashlee was ugly and did not need to be there any longer. Despite her sentiments against Ashlee, Regina had her vote negated by Jessie, as she believed she was too wishy-washy to have at the vote. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, Regina found herself in a dangerous position. After becoming a target of Leonard's new alliance, she found herself deadlocked against Clemont despite her attempts to save herself. After surviving a straw draw and eliminating Clemont, Regina set her eyes on Leonard for his elimination in the next round of the game. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, Regina happily exclaimed that she was happy for making the jury phase of the game. Regina was reassured that she was a core member of Korra's alliance with her Clique, and they believed that Leonard was going to go next. The villainous Villager teamed up with Korra and her allies, including Regina, to eliminate Leonard. However, because Tom flipped against Villager's alliance, and because he stole Regina's ability to vote, Regina found herself blindsided as the first member of the jury.